Reverse
by Kazan0191
Summary: Upon losing her memories of her life as a shinigami, human Rukia Kuchiki has to fight her feelings of déjà vu and love for shinigami Ichigo. On a mission to piece her mystery together, they fight soul society as they uproot deeper secrets of Seireitei.
1. The Human And The Shinigami

I'm finally back! Sorry for not updating as

much .n. I've had health problems ;AA;

Well, a new fic, a new day!

Enjoy~

_Maybe, there's nothing wrong with you;_

_And it's the world that's dirty, scared and lonely._

_Baby! I can show you what to do,_

_You've got to shock the system, _

_Revolution!_

_Revolution Baby- Sonic Syndicate._

**Disclamer- I don't own bleach. If I did I'd totally make a real life Ichigo and use him for my own purpose. Heheheh~**

Reverse - The Human And The Shinigami.

The streets of Karakura were indeed a dangerous place at night. Especially these days, the criminals and the drunks were not alone in the dark, no. There was a creature much worse than these low-life's of society. But of course, these creatures were but a smear on a perfect world to you're average shinigami.

Kuchiki Rukia was no different. It wasn't often when an average Hollow made her scared. Yes, she had faced hard-ships in her long life, but tonight in Karakura was just another job.

Standing on the roof top of one of the tallest buildings in this human-packed vicinity, she focused her energy into finding this creature, which seemed to have a habit of moving around at an annoying speed. All night the creature had slipped from her grasp, but she was determined not to let it slip by again.

However, her energies kept getting intercepted from finding the Hollow. _'Damn, what is this… I can't find it…' _Flicking her dark hair from her face -only to have it return to it's place- she closed her violet eyes and focused once more. Just as she was about to pin-point the creature- _'Damn, what keeps blocking me? There's no other shinigami's in the area…' _Focusing on the area of her problem, she narrowed the area of the creature down to a 200 yard radius, with the centre of the area being a small town clinic.

Opening her deep onyx eyes, she grabbed the hilt of her sword before disappearing in the direction of both the monster, and the problem that was blocking her reiatsu.

"Fuck." The young boy at his desk cursed under his breath as once again, he looked down at the bane of his existence. _'This math'll kill me.'_ His worksheet in front of him, he looked down at the blur of problems, the algebra telling him to solve the equations to find '_x_'.

Kurosaki Ichigo was just your average boy. He went to school to get fair grades, saw his friends, and just lived as a normal 15 old should.

Well, aside from the fact that he could see ghosts. He wasn't too sure if that was normal.

Throwing his pencil at the wall, he ran his hands through his orange hair, before standing to turn to his closet. Practically throwing the door open, he grabbed a towel before exiting the room to get a shower. Noticing the clock, he took note of the time as he left. _'7.15... And Yuzu still hasn't made dinner…'_ He shook of his train of thought with a simple "Hm…" before proceeding to the bathroom.

As he stood in the small, white room; the house was unusually quiet for this time of day. Be it any other day, he'd hear the clatter of plates as Yuzu cleaned up after dinner, mixing with grunts coming from the yard as Karin would practice her football skills. And well, his over-enthusiastic father would either be kicking him in the face or crying about how he was either proud or disappointed in his children to that overly large poster of his mother in the dining room. But now, all he could hear was the water running into the shower as he turned the temperature to suit him. An eerie silence. It worried him, and as he looked into the mirror to brush his teeth, a blur appeared behind him. This wasn't the normal ghost that appeared to him, no he could see that clearly. But this large blur slowly appeared clearer and clearer before his eyes, and the first things he saw, was the overly large teeth and yellow eyes.

Sprinting towards the door, he ran out into the hall, in desperate search of finding his family that should have been in there. Diving through Karin's bedroom door, shock coursed through his veins as he saw her struggling in mid-air. Something was holding her up and torturing her, and it was the creature from the bathroom, growing ever clearer and clearer.

"KARIN!" Ichigo had no choice but to dive for something he could barely see, struggling against the heavy weight that it pressed down on his chest. Grabbing what seemed to be a large, black arm, he used all his force to push it off him, before hearing the creature above him scream in what seemed to be… delight?

"I finally found you… you'll make a good meal." Tossing Karin to the side, Ichigo saw her limp body covered in blood, her short black hair covering her face. But before he could protect her, he found himself in the vice-like grip of the monster, of which he saw clear as day now, the white mask burning it's image into his mind.

That is, until he saw another entity in the room.

"Arrrh!" This new blur acted fact, and struck down on the creatures arm. Blood spurted from the wound as it was forced to release it's grip on the orange haired boy beneath him. It screamed in anger and pain, the high-pitched noise deafening Ichigo as he looked for the blur.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" It screamed at him, before the shape moved to strike the creature once again. Listening to what he thought was another ghost, he ran to find his other family.

Yuzu was found laid on top of the dining room table, with plates of food around her, as her blood poured from a deep gash on her arm. His dad wasn't far away, as he was on the floor facing the wall. All Ichigo saw was red.

He could hear the fight going on upstairs, shouts of pain coming from both the creature and the 'ghost'. Turning a quick left out of the dining room, he entered the garage where he picked up the first thing he saw. A baseball bat. He didn't have chance to turn back, as he was pushed by an invisible force through the garage wall and into his garden fence. Held there by the creature, he struggled under the grip, hitting and biting it where he could. Tears and blood streamed down his face as he screamed for help that would not come. Deeming himself helpless, he stopped struggling as the creature laughed in his face.

"Pathetic human. Shut up, and stop moving," It shoved him deeper into the fence, and Ichigo felt a few of his ribs crack against the monster's hard hand. "That's better. It was hard finding you, but your taste… was so tempting… so strong… It was hard to believe you're just a hu-"

The monster was cut off, as a long, deep gash appeared on it's back. Pulling back from Ichigo, it screamed as it's limp form crushed the garage behind it as it collapsed. "YOU BITCH! GODDAMN SHINIGAMI COME HERE!" Swiping it's large hand in the direction of the shadow that just stuck it, Ichigo now saw the form of the 'ghost'. Wearing a long black Kimono, it had a sword placed on it's left hip. Looking further up the 'ghost', Ichigo realised it was female, her dark hair only just passing her shoulders with one dark strip coming down between her face. Her deep violet eyes full of anger as she focused on the creature as it swiped for her again and again.

It grabbed her. Finally grabbing her, it slammed her against the rubble leaving her helpless. "I'll save you for later." It murmured to her, as it turned back to Ichigo, it's yellow eyes full of pure hatred.

Diving for him, it's wide mouth open wide; Ichigo made a sudden dive to the left, as pain shot through his body at the sudden movement. Using it's back legs to stop him from getting to far, it tripped him. It reached out to grab Ichigo's flailing legs in mid-air, but he saw this coming. Turning quickly, Ichigo planted a kick on the monster's face, causing it to step back and grab the injured area. On instinct, Ichigo headed for the 'ghost' which laid on the ground. Placing a hand behind her head, he lifted her gently so she could speak.

"What're you doing! Get out of here!" Her eyes widened in panic, as she saw the creature slowly coming round from the injury behind the boy. "You'll be-"

"How do I kill this thing?" Ichigo's eyes were full of a pride of some sort, a want to protect. Rukia had never seen this in a human, every other one had run or been killed by the monsters, but none ever wanted to defeat it.

"You- you wanna kill it?" She slowly lifted herself up, trying to act quickly as the monster would soon strike again.

"Yeah. Show me what you do," He lifted her up so she was sat against the rubble, before standing to his full length. "Lend me some power." He outstretched his arms, preparing for whatever the hell was going to happen to him.

"Are you sure? Once I do this, there isn't anything you or I can do to reverse this." She placed her sword to his chest, gently pushing as he gasped at what she was doing. "Relax, this is how I have to do this. Now are you ready?"

Not speaking, he merely nodded and stepped into the blade, and felt it piercing his back, but with no pain. He only felt power coursing through him as he drank in her power. A bright glow emitting from him, she watched him transform into a shinigami, as she felt her power drain. He didn't even know what he was changing into, but he did it anyway for the sake to protect.

Once the glow died down, she saw the orange haired boy standing before her, a sword as tall as him gripped tightly in his hand as he wore the black kimono, with his muscles flexing to get used to this new power. Turning away from her, he faced the creature that was preparing to strike.

"Go for the head. Strike it from top to bottom." She merely said to the human, as she covered her limp body from being hurt any more than it already was.

"Got'cha."

The rest was a blur. All Rukia saw was red spurting from the Hollow's face, as the human split it as instructed. Once it disappeared, he turned to face her limp body. She was dying. He could see her spirit leaving her body. _'So she wasn't a ghost…'_

Smiling towards the Human, Rukia merely sighed as she welcomed her fate. Any shinigami who lended their power would either die, or be killed.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" A smile graced her lips, as she pushed the dark hair off her face. She just wanted to remember his name.

Walking to her and kneeling to her level, he whispered to her. "Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Her smile grew wider, as she closed her violet eyes, "Thank you." She felt herself drifting away, her senses fading, _'So this is what death feels like…'_ "Thank you Ichigo…"

And she was gone.

**I know, lame opening, and a bad re-play of the first episode, but I wanted it in my own style. Lol.**

**But c'yeahhhhh, we saw Ichigo be awesome-ish! Well, more awesome-ness will come, cause I have planzzzzzz w**

**Well yes, I hope you like this, I had inspiration for this story this morning when I fell asleep in the bath. Lool; I'm such a taaard. But anyhow, I gotta write a new chapter of this stuff. Then go to my boyfriends house. And write there. I GOTTA WRITE 8D**

**I hope you enjoy~**

**S'inabittt, and REVIEW!**

**~Kazan.**


	2. Finally I'm Understanding Me

_My dreams are always the same,_

_It flickers in my brain._

_Over and over again._

_What is it I got, that triggers you _

_To follow me day and night,_

_I can smell your scent,_

_All around._

_Sonic Syndicate- Leave Me Alone._

**Disclamer- I don't own bleach. If I did it wouldn't be as awesome.**

Reverse- Finally I'm Understanding Me

_The tall trees surrounded her, as her white dress billowed in the breeze. Often, a branch would snag on her dress, causing her to gasp in surprise before having to release herself. She heard a low hum from her right, it soothed her and got gradually louder in one direction. Following the noise, she was bought out into a clearing. A large hill sat in the centre of it, with a tree atop of it. Making the tree both her direction and destination, she started forth slowly._

'Beep'

_As she approached it, she saw a large figure stood beneath it, an orange glow emitting from his head. Pushing her hair from her face, Rukia carried on walking. _

'Beep'

_His amber eyes seemed to look straight through her as he looked down at her small petite body. Brushing his muscular right arm along hers to grab her by the shoulder, she realised the hum here stopped. But she did not move, not as he lent down, closing his eyes and closing the gap between them until-'_

'Beep Beep Bee-'

Rukia slammed her hand down on the annoying invention, as it read 7.15am. Slowly opening her eyes, she breathed in as she awkwardly stretched her arms out at all angles, then stretching her legs out. Doing so, she interrupted the creature sleeping at the bottom of the bed. The loud screeching 'meow' bought her senses to be heightened, suddenly feeling awake, she scrambled onto her floor to check on her beloved cat as it looked back at her with the glare of a mischievous demon.

Placing her hand on the floor, she crawled to it before holding her hand out apologetically, a slight smile gracing her face. "Sorry Mr. Tiggles…" She laughed as the creature yowled at her and it's black, brown, and white body came towards her and scrambled into her lap. With Rukia's guard down, the cat leapt out of her lap and scrambled over her shoulder, scratching and biting her neck as it did so. Plonking itself on the ground behind her, it looked back to see her grasp her neck as she bled slightly. Deeming it's deed done, it happily plodded out the room to it's awaiting breakfast.

"Fuck, stupid cat." Rukia cursed under her breath as she rubbed her shoulder and neck. Slowly getting up from her daze, she made her way to her wardrobe, to pull out some light blue, slightly ripped skinny jeans, a red vest, and some underwear, once she deemed herself dressed and liked her look, she combed her hair through. Attacking the annoying part in her hair which always seemed to go across her face, she gave up and applied a ring of eyeliner around each violet eye. Grabbing her backpack, she almost left the house forgetting she had music tuition today. _'Shit!'_ Running back upstairs wearing one half-tied up converse, she grabbed her guitar case and left without saying a word to her sister, who was still waking up.

"Rukia! You forgot your-" Hisana started before she heard the door slam behind Rukia. "… breakfast."

~oOo~

Walking through the town, she made her way through the usual route, remembering parts of her dream. The vivid orange hair, the orange eyes that had haunted her dreams for the four years her memory goes back. She couldn't remember before that. Neither her nor the doctors could figure out, but four years ago, is where her memory randomly started. Her first memory being a forest containing an orange blur. As she reached out to it, it faded away. She had to learn everything from the start, who people were, where she lived, schooling, her friends- even something as trivial as walking. Everything was new. It wasn't until two years ago when her sister got married to a man called Byakuya -of whom she was to address as her brother- and things seemed somewhat normal. Rukia stopped fretting about her lost past, and focused on her future.

Over the past four years, Rukia had found comfort in music and art. As much as Byakuya wanted her to become a doctor or a teacher, Rukia wanted to study the creative arts, and having just celebrated her 18th birthday, she now had the freedom to choose her own college courses and she chose to go to England to study at the London University of Music, but would not be allowed there until she finished the starting course and got consent as a young adult in Japan. But it wasn't so bad here. Her music tutor was giving her all the skills with a guitar that she would need to breeze through the University, but the consent from her guardians was what was keeping her behind from going there.

She thought as she walked down a back street and knocked on the door to her friends house. She waited and hummed to herself, before adjusting her guitar on her back to stop it from becoming uncomfortable. After two minutes, she knocked again, and shouted "Renji! C'mon we're gonna be late!"

Almost as if on cue, Rukia heard the barking of a dog from behind the door as it opened slightly, a tired looking Renji sliding through the small gap so the animal would not escape. However, the dog brushed between his legs with ease and freed himself in the yard.

"Shit!" Renji leapt after the dog, as he called name of "Zabimaru", but the dog was quick and as Renji was about to land on top of the animal, it slipped to the side and bounded off into the neighbours yard, causing Renji to fall flat on his face.

Rubbing his head, he scowled a death glare at the petite girl stood next to him who was trying her best not to laugh at his state. "Keep laughing. I dare you." Escaped his lips which caused her to double over in laughter. The guitar falling to the ground, she squealed at his unimpressed face which remained in the scowl as before.

Unable to think of a response to her reaction, his only comeback was "Fuck you Rukia," before standing to gather his thing from the floor, muttering a series of curses under his breath. Looking up to the petite girl, he grabbed her foot, aiming to bring her down as revenge for laughing at him. Already anticipating this, Rukia jumped up and over Renji, aiming to land at his legs. Landing successfully, she grabbed his shirt, pulling it up slightly and tickling his sides. Unable to stop her from his position, Renji could only gasp and laugh and curse the small girl who was bringing tears to his eyes from such a stupid action.

"Ru-RUKIA! Stop-fuck- Stop it! I-I'm Sorry! RUKIA!" He wriggled around on the floor, completely unaware that his dog had returned to his master, and was now sat at the side of the scene, it's head cocked slightly and let out a low curious whine. The two teens hearing this, immediately looked at the dog, and upon seeing it's blank confused expression, burst out laughing together.

Now Rukia was never one to be late to school, and today wasn't any different. Even through the events of the early morning, she shouted the profanities when she looked at her watch to find it was almost 7.50. And with school starting in half an hour, and the fact that it takes at least 20 minutes when rushing to get to school from Renji's, they'd have to hurry.

"Renji! Hurry up!" Pulling on the large mans arm, she made a feeble attempt to pull up the useless lump with her own small strength. Failing to do so, she resorted to kicking him.

"Ru- Rukia! St-Stop I'm g-getting up! STOP KICKING ME!"

Having ceased with her abuse, Renji got up. Looking between Rukia and the dog sat at the side of the scene, he sighed and muttered under his breath. Turning to open the front door, with a mutter of "Zabimaru," pointing inside, "in." The dog obeyed and bounded inside.

"Y'know Rukia," Renji said, locking the door behind the mutt, "it's far too early for your abusive behaviour." Running a hand through his long red hair, he scowled at how early she had got him up yet again.

"I know. But we need to get going," Rukia started picking up her bags, and gestured to Renji to do the same. "I'd like to put my guitar in sensei's class so I don't have to lug it round all day."

Seeing the sense in what she was saying, they walked with a quickened pace towards the school. Her carrying the guitar round all day would only cause annoyance around her, so upon arriving, he accompanied her to her music teacher's room.

"Hey Ukitake-sensei, I'm just leaving my guitar in the back for later." Rukia called around the room, unaware that the sensei was actually stood behind her.

"That's fine Kuchiki, but don't shout. I'm right here."

Rukia let a little yelp escape her lips before laughing at herself. "Thanks sensei, I should really stop doing that huh?" She turned round to face him. His long white hair was pulled back over his shoulders, left dangling over his back like every other day. As usual too, he wore a simple white shirt with the top button undone and the sleeve rolled up to his elbows. The shirt tucked into some dark brown trousers and brown loafers on his feet, one could say his attire was typical for a teacher. Apart from his hair. That was too long for a teacher.

"Yeah," He gave her a small smile before turning to the clock. It was 8.15. "you guys had better get to lesson. And I'd better prepare for this meeting with the creative arts department. I know Kyōraku-sensei is normally late, but one of us has to arrive on time." Turning away from her with a small wave, he bid her goodbye with a simple "see you later," and walked into one of the music practice rooms.

Rukia turned round and smiled to Renji, before grabbing her pack and making their way to class. They both had homeroom, and then maths with the same teacher.

"Hey! Rukia-chan!" The familiar voice rang through their ears as a small girl came bounding towards them, accompanied by another. The one was small, with dark brown hair and eyes, with the hair pulled up into a bun. She wore clothes much like Rukias, except simple black shoes and a long sleeved red top. The other was tall, -and as most would say, quite beautiful- well endowed in the chest, her figure had that of an hourglass, with her orange hair flowing down, framing her face. A beauty spot situated below her lip, she was definitely the focus of male attention around here. Especially when she wore a white blouse with half the buttons undone and a denim mini-skirt, this had Renji drooling behind Rukia.

"Momo, Ran! Hey!" Rukia turned to the two approaching her, "Isn't your homeroom like, upstairs?"

"Nope!" This was the tall girl's chance to speak, her voice causing Renji to turn to butter at her feet. "We've been moved into here, there's two new people in your homeroom that we need to show round, with us being class-reps and all." She smiled to Rukia, then turned to look at Renji, causing his face to turn the shade of his hair. "Um… it's only for a couple weeks, but our homeroom's boring, and it's easier considering we have maths in here anyway after. So we might just ask to move in here permanently."

"Oh cool," Rukia beamed towards her two friends, then looked back at Renji. The four stood there talking until the bell went, and as their teacher was already inside, they went and sat down.

"Hitsugaya-sensei?" Momo approached their temporary homeroom teacher, just to remind him of the fact that they were joining his class. "Where should me and Ran sit?"

He looked up from his desk, pushing some ice-white hair from his eyes. His black shirt and trousers gave quite a contrast to his hair, and the black glasses that framed his eyes gave him a rather schoolboy look; but no-one ever tell him that. His temper's awful.

"Erm, yes." He looked round the room, aware that he needed four spare seats for the newcomers, preferably together since two had never been here before. Spotting the seats he needed, he turned to face Momo and Rangiku again. "Could you wait here until the two new people arrive? I want to introduce them to the class then you can show them to thei-"

Cut off by the tall figure standing at the door, accompanied by two unfamiliar bodies, their teacher stood, beckoning the two girls at his desk to stand outside the classroom with him. With their sensei safely out the room, Renji turned around in his chair to face Rukia who sat behind him."So, I bet these newbies are either really ugly, or really dumb. Whadd'ya think?" A smirk went across his face as they placed the usual bet. Every time there was new people in their class, they placed bets on what they would be like. More fool Renji, a Kuchiki never lost.

"Really? I think they'll be fair looking **and **really smart." Rukia placed her lunch on the desk, as they had no money to bet, they would bet their lunch against each other.

Reaching into his bag and pulling out his lunch, he slammed it next to Rukias. "You're on."

~oOo~

"Hitsugaya-sensei, these are your two new students joining your homeroom."

The young teacher had led the students outside to introduce everyone, to be greeted by the head teacher, Yamamoto-sensei. His beard was long, reaching the middle of his chest, and his red eyes which shone out of his long silver eyebrows gave him the look of an old time sorcerer.

"Yes sir." The young teacher turned to face the students. One of the students was quite tall and dark skinned, his brown hair flopping over his face. His lips were quite large, and his muscular frame let Hitsugaya know this boy was not entirely from Japan. And if that wasn't enough, the loud Hawaiian shirt and blue slacks were enough of a giveaway. Gesturing to the dark-skinned boy, Yamamoto told Hitsugaya that this boy was called Yasutora Sado, though he did prefer to be called 'Chad'.

The other boy was too, quite tall and muscular. His skin was dotted with scars and cuts, especially on his face, which donned a deep scowl. He wore a red jumper, as well as a brown varsity jacket, and on his bottoms, grey jeans and white tennis shoes. He wore sunglasses that has a orange tinge to them, making his eyes look orange too. His eyes shone amber under his… orange hair? _'Surely that has to be dyed?' _Momo thought to herself.

"And this," Yamamoto pointed to the orange-haired individual, "is Kurosaki Ichigo."

~oOoOoOo~

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!**_

_Sorry for the short chapters and the slow updates, but I'm rather busy and as you can probably tell, I did this in little bits here and there._

_I tried to make Ichi and Chad look as much as they would do in the anime or manga, and Ichigo's clothes were based on a image I saw in volume… 3 I think, and I liked it. I wanted to make them stand out considering they were new and everything. Chad stands out already but I wanted Ichi to look awesome :3_

_I don't have a beta, so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes D:_

_Anyway, reviews are appreciated u_

_~Kazan._


	3. First Day Of School

_So long, so long_

_I have erased you_

_So long, so long_

_I've wanted to waste you_

_So long, so long_

_I have erased you_

_I have escaped the bitter taste of you_

_Three Days Grace- Bitter Taste_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach. As much as I'd like to, I don't D:**

Reverse- First Day Of School

"And this," Yamamoto pointed to the orange-haired individual, "is Kurosaki Ichigo."

The young teacher reached out to both new students and shook their hands, before turning to the two girls stood next to him.

"Right, this is Matsumoto Rangiku," He gestured to the red haired girl, who smiled and waved happily towards the two. "and this is Hinamori Momo." He moved his hand to point to the smaller girl, who shyly waved at the two individuals. "These two are class representatives and will be your escorts for the next week or so until you sort your timetables. I know you haven't chosen your college subjects yet, but I will remain as your homeroom teacher nonetheless." He turned away from gesturing to the girls to open the door to the classroom, "My name is Hitsugaya-sensei and I hope you prepare yourselves for the rabble inside."

And indeed, it was a rabble. When the homeroom teacher leaves the room or the excitement of new students gets to the individuals inside, all hell breaks loose. The tables were moved to form groups, with a group of girls at the back gawking over a magazine of sorts. The middle group consisted of Renji and Rukia, who had not moved their tables, but empty tables surrounded them as they expected to be joined by Rangiku, Momo, and the two new students. The group at the front was mainly male, with the school 'bad boy' Shūhei Hisagi sat in the middle, showing them something Hitsugaya preferred not to know about. "Shūhei! Sit down!"

Momo saw the vein pop in her new sensei's head as he bellowed out to the class, making them jump with surprise and in a organised chaos, all tables were put back in their original places, with Renji and Rukia sat amongst the middle. They now moved to sit next to each other, with one table spare next to Rukia, and three in front of them. Rukia smiled towards Rangiku and Momo to hint to them to sit there. That is, until Rukia saw the orange glow emitting from one of the boys stood with them.

"I apologise on behalf of my class," Hitsugaya gritted through his teeth, "they are not normally so animalistic in their antics."

"It's fine sir." The orange-haired new boy spoke now, "where should me and Chad sit?"

Surveying the room, a small smirk landed on Hitsugaya's lips as he saw the four spare chairs in the centre back of his room. "I think that's already been decided. Matsumoto, Hinamori, lead these two to that group of four at the back. Next to Abarai and Kuchiki. Just let me introduce you to the class."

The two boys groaned at his side, blatantly making it obvious all they wanted to do was sit down already.

"Alright you maniacs, shut up a sec," Hitsugaya sat down at his desk and placed a piece of chalk at the edge of it. "These are the two new students that will be joining our class, so let's make them welcome." He turned to Chad, and handed him the piece of chalk. "I don't like to introduce people's names, so write your name on the board and say something about yourself."

The large boy picked up the chalk before quickly writing his name on the blackboard. "My name's Yasutora Sado, but I prefer Chad if you wish." He simply said. _'Well, I suppose that is his name and something about himself…'_

Handing the chalk to Ichigo, the orange haired boy took off his sunglasses and placed them in the pocket of his jacket, revealing his amber eyes. Rukia averted his gaze, as the eyes and the hair played too much with her memory. Lazily writing his name on the board, Ichigo turned to the class.

"Hey, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. And before anyone asks, my hair isn't dyed. So don't bother asking." A pernament scowl deep on his face, he placed the chalk on the desk before standing next to Chad.

'_Kurosaki… Kurosaki Ichigo… why do I recognise that name… The hair, they eyes, the name…'_ Rukia felt a sharp pain shoot through her head, and she scrunched her eyes up. "Gah, damn it."

Renji turned to her, hearing her curse and mutter under her breath. "Rukia, you ok?" He reached over and placed his hand on her arm, to have her quickly move away from his grasp.

"I-it's nothing Renji. Just a headache." Seeing the two packs of lunch on her table, she smirked and remembered the earlier bet. _'I suppose I win. Judging by the way Rangiku's checking them out I'd say they're fair looking.'_ Grabbing the lunches and placing them in her bag, she turned to Renji and gave him an awkward smile.

"Fuck, lost again." Renji turned away from his friend, and chuckled at the fact that she would turn round and say:

"Kuchiki's never lose."

'_Typical.'_

"Kuchiki, Abarai," They both turned to face the front, completely unaware that the whole class had been watching them. "Abarai, if you have time to swear in my class, you must have had time to listen to what I said earlier. Do you two have any questions for the new students?"

"No Hitsugaya-sensei." Rukia mumbled to her teacher.

"Same sensei…"

"Good, now you four," He turned to face the four students who were oh- so patiently standing there. All they wanted to do was sit down. "Yastuora, you're paired with Hinamori," He pointed to the small girl to remind him of who she was. "Kurosaki, with Matsumoto," There was no need to point, all male eyes were on Rangiku at the mere mention of her name. "Now sit down."

Finally being given permission to sit down and back away from the embarrassment of having to stand there, the two new boys followed their representatives to the four chairs. Rukia felt herself blush, as she sank further into her chair. Not speaking to either of the new students, Rangiku and Momo sat in front of Rukia and Renji -Rangiku in front of Renji, Momo in front of Rukia- and Chad next to Hinamori. Ichigo stood for a couple of seconds once the rest had seated, looking at the only seat left. He sat next to Rukia.

Before she could stop herself, her hand was in the air, "Sensei?"

Looking up from his desk in the middle of the attendance, his turquoise eyes met Rukias violet ones, "Yes Kuchiki?"

Gulping, she had to quickly think of an excuse. "Erm, can I go to the bathroom?"

Rolling his eyes at his student, he reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out an orange piece of card with 'TOILET PASS' written on the one side. Holding it up in the air, he need not give her an answer as the card was quickly removed from his hand by the Kuchiki, as she sprinted out the room.

"Man, she must've really had to go." Renji said to himself, unaware that Rangiku and Momo overheard him.

"Has she been… okay today?" Momo quickly asked, forgetting about informing Chad about all the school clubs he blatantly wasn't interested in.

"She's been fine. Fine enough to kick the shit outta me this morning. I dunno, it's been like, the past 5 minutes she's gone quiet. Told me she had a headache. But I don't think it's anything serious. I mean, it's… Rukia! She never gets like, severely ill. She probably just needs a pain killer or something."

"Yeah, or she's just on the-""Rangiku!" Momo punched her tall friend in the arm before the could finish her sentence, quickly gesturing to the two new students who sat there not listening intently to the conversation. Leaning up to her ear, Momo muttered "Seriously, do these new guys seriously need to know that kind of stuff? Think!"

Nodding her head in agreement, Rangiku quickly changed the subject, and turned to their new orange-haired classmate.

"So, Kurosaki-kun," Getting the attention of the individual, he turned to face Rangiku, his scowl deep on his face as he slumped in this chair. "Where are you from?"

Clearing his throat, he needed to think fast. He couldn't say they were from Karakura Town, that'd be blatantly a lie considering that's where they were. _**'C'mon Ichi, a Shinigami Captain and you can't think of one little lie? Pathetic.' **__'Shut up bastard.'_

Turning to the red-headed girl, he simply said "Tokyo." and left it at that.

Seeing as her conversation with Kurosaki was blatantly ended with just one word, she tried her luck with Chad. "What about you… Chad was it?" A smile gracing her plump lips, she watched as the large dark skinned pupil turned to her.

"Mm, Tokyo too." His voice was deep, much to deep to be a mere 18 year old's.

"Hm. Are you two related?" Momo chirped in, seeing as Rangiku's attempt was shot down.

"Not really. We work together." Ichigo answered, not turning once to look at Momo.

"Hm, interesting," Momo smiled up at Ichigo, "where do you work?"

"Nowhere." Was simply his answer.

This time it was Renji to but into the conversation. These girls were trying to make talk with the new guys, it wasn't worth their effort if they were just going to put on the 'mysterious guy' act.

"Fuck sake guys! They're only tryin' to get to know 'ya! Would you rather they didn't try and leave you alone?" His voice raised slightly higher than he hoped, he attracted attention of the rest of the class.

Ichigo turned to face the source of the new voice, and a smirk crossed his lips when he saw his hair. _'Bright red and stuck up like a pineapple? And what's with his weird eyebrows anyway? Tattoos? Che, I don't really care actually, I'll be out of here once mine and Chad's work is done.'_

"Hm, actually yes. I would prefer if they left us alone. We'll be out of here once we're done anyway." Ichigo's voice too, was higher than he expected too, as some students were now stood round trying to see what was going on. The individual Hitsugaya-sensei called Shūhei was one of them stood around too, he too appeared to have tattoos on his face, with a large 69 tattooed on his left cheek, and three large scar-like lines running down the right side of his face. He wore a smirk that made Ichigo want to smack it off.

"What you lookin' at '69'?" The corners of Ichigo's mouth curled up as he looked up to the black haired boy smirking down at him. "Eh? Like what you see?" He said mockingly, causing the other to come down by Renji's side and lean up against Rukia's vacant table.

"You new people better learn your place." He looked over his shoulder to Renji, who was avoiding his gaze. They couldn't call each other friends, but they wouldn't stand by to see the other getting hurt. "See 'ere, people like you," he pointed to Ichigo, smirking -if at all possible- more as he did so, "who come here all cocky and shit, it ain't gonna go down nicely. Now, apologise to these two, and sit there like a good boy. We'll all respect your wishes and ignore 'ya, but I ain't gonna sit around while you're hurting my classmates." He stood from the desk, and turned away. "Apologise to Matsumoto and Hinamori, oh, and Renji while you're at it. I'm gonna look for Kuchiki, cause it's obvious something about you made her uncomfortable." He looked over to get the attention of another, this boy was quite tall and muscular, much like Hisagi, but aqua-green eyes inhabited his face instead of dark ones, and his black hair was slightly longer. Anyone who didn't know them would have thought they were twins.

"Kaien, you comin' to find Rukia? I know she talks to you."

The one addressed as Kaien stood, and walked out the class, much to Hitsugaya's protest.

"OI! Where you two- Hey!"

"Leave them sensei, they just wanna find out what's up with Rukia." Renji said, looking over to the teacher. "For some reason," His glare turned to Ichigo, "she doesn't feel right today. And it isn't sickness." Turning his gaze back to the teacher, he sighed."Ugh, fine," Hitsugaya looked to Renji, and cocked a white eyebrow, "Abarai, are those MORE tattoo's?"

Laughing, everyone turned to look at Renji, "Surprised you didn't notice before sensei." Rubbing his temple, the tribal designs went back to the end of his forehead just touching his hap-hazard hairline. "Got 'em at the weekend."

With the new topic at hand, the buzz of Renji's new eyebrows bought the attention off Ichigo and Chad, who stood and moved to talk in a corner.

"Kurosaki- taicho," The taller of the two looked from the window into Ichigo's amber gaze. "How long do you intend for us to be here? Soul Society can't be without a Captain-Commander for long." His deep voice definitely gave away the fact that he was NOT college age, and the sooner they left, the better.

"Chad, as my lieutenant, you trust my decisions, yes?"

"Of course, sir."

"The spiritual pressure in this town has been changing for the past four years. It can go from having none at all, to being a hollow's paradise. We need to find the source of this problem and put an end to it. Karakura Town has always had immense spiritual pressure, but from the recordings of the last two centuries, these past four years have been the bringer of the biggest changes. Since the war between Soul Reaper and Quincy, the world of the living has seen many changes. But Karakura Town has seen the most in the shortest amount of time," The Captian turned to face his lieutenant, reaching into his pocket and bringing out his sunglasses. "and that means some big shit's going down here. I cannot let any other Captain come down here, this is a job for me and you. I have removed all other Shinigami from the area, so it's just you and me." Placing his glasses on, he looked out the window.

"Sir, I saw your face when you saw that girl."

"Yes, that girl is quite intriguing. I could sense her pressure, but it felt like it was being contained, held back by her very soul. I know she was scared of me. Che, it's not hard to be scared of me," his scowl deepened as he looked intently out the window, "but she seemed… absolutely terrified."

~oOo~

Rukia stopped the tears from rolling down her face as she sprinted through the empty halls of the college. She passed the nurses office, but didn't even consider going in for pain killers, it wasn't that sort of headache. Her converse-clad feet skidded round the corner as she burst into the girls bathroom, to be greeted by some people she'd rather not have seen.

"Aaah! It's the Kuchiki Princess!" Rukia looked up to the source of the high-pitched voice, to see two girls stood at the sinks, cigarettes protruding from both of their mouths. The girl who spoke, had long black hair worn up in pigtails, and bright pink eyes. Her voice was so high pitched, it was the reason her previous boyfriend dumped her, it was so annoying.

"Hina, I don't have time for this." Turning away and running her eye with the back of her hand, she turned away from the girl to enter the cubicle at the end of the room.

"What? Interrupting your piss time?" Hina cackled which made shivers run down Rukia's spine. Rukia turned to face Hina, with a cocky smile across her face.

"Interrupting your smoking time?" She said mockingly. "Look, I just wanna sit in here with no trouble. I can't stand to be in my homeroom today."

"Ahh! Getting quite the rebel are we?" The other girl spoke this time, her hair blond and short, stuck up at all angles on her head. Unlike her companion, her voice was rather deep and manly, which too was rather annoying.

"Like you guys?" Rukia questioned. "Pah, I just can't be doing with it today. Is that such a crime?

"When you're the Kuchiki Princess," Hina stepped forward, "it is."

Turning to leave the bathroom, as she grabbed the handle of the door she left a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful princess," Hina hissed into her ear, "you won't always be so lucky." Breathing her cigarette stained breath onto Rukia's face, Hina backed away and turned to her friend in a mad fit of giggles. As Rukia opened the bathroom door, their cackles echoed around the halls, like that of witches in the middle of their plan.

Leaning against the row of lockers outside the bathroom, she huddled herself in the gap left between the start of the locker, and a bit of wall that separated them. Sitting there, clutching the toilet pass in her hand, she let her head run wild with her thoughts.

'_Kurosaki… why does that name sound so familiar… I've never met him before… but that hair and those eyes, they seem so familiar-'_

"My dream…" She whispered to herself. "He was the one…"

'_Goddamn it Rukia! It's so easy! He was in your dream. But… how can I dream about someone I've never met? Sure, I dream about people I've made up and never seen before, but based on people I know, but never dreamt of someone the spitting image of someone I'm yet to meet? This is crazy, it could just be a coincidence. Yeah it must be. But the vibe that came off him, it… wasn't… it scared me… it __**terrified**__ me. His aura was so different, so scary. It was like it wasn't human. I couldn't even look at him in the eye. No Kuchiki, you need to stop this. You're a proud Kuchiki, and you won't be intimidated by someone like that. But, he was just so… URGH! I can't even think! I should probably get back to class but… he sits next to me. And no doubt he'll be sat there in maths too-'_ Rukia checked her watch, homeroom would probably end in about 15 minutes. It was always longer on a Monday due to the staff meetings. _'Damn, I need to get back soon… I can't face it in there! I've been gone, what… five minutes… I should at least wait another two so I can spend at least time as possible sat next to the guy. I need to figure this out. And I'm so hungry, I could at least have a snack out here-'_ Leaning to grab her pack, she was stunned to find she'd left it in Hitsugaya-sensei's class. _'Fuck, I left it in class. Next to that Kurosaki freak no doubt… why didn't I have breakfast…'_

Rising out of the corner, she started her slow walk back to homeroom with her thoughts as her company.

Rukia was never one to let her fears or emotions rule her. For all the four years her memory goes back, she has always stood her ground in situations to make herself known as a Kuchiki. Even when she wasn't one by name, she unknowingly had the 'Kuchiki arrogance' that she had naturally, and when her sister married Byakuya, people were surprised that she wasn't a Kuchiki by name already. With the porcelain skin, dark hair and eyes, she looked like a Kuchiki by blood. But her attitude had hardened over the past two years, she had to do it. With the high expectations of the Kuchiki family, she had to make her feelings known that she wanted to study art- not law or anything else they wanted. And the whole 'Kuchiki Princess' nick-name was one she unfortunately inherited once her sister was married, and rumours spread around that she was to inherit the Kuchiki fortune. Of course, these rumours were true, but she didn't let people know that. She didn't need fake friends just for her money.

Her real friends however, were the ones who helped her gain her memory and learn all those years ago. When she woke up after her first memory, she remembers Renji carrying her to Hisana, crying that he thought she was dead. Apparently she'd been unconscious for six days after that, and Renji never left her side. Even when she woke up to see Renji, and all she had to say to him was "Who are you?" he merely chuckled and stroked her hair, telling her everything was going to be alright. When she finally got round to getting up and around, it had been Momo, her apparent middle-school friend who helped her walk (Renji was much to tall for Rukia to be able to support herself comfortably on him) and told her everything. Momo had been so sweet to her, and even moved in to help Hisana with her for a few months. She didn't meet Rangiku until Byakuya and Hisana's wedding, where she'd been invited by Renji at the time. Rukia wasn't aware that they would all attend the same college, -doing different courses albeit, but had core classes such as math together- but they were all together so Rukia could feel a sense of normality. Rangiku even gave up a chance at opening her business in fashion just so Rukia wouldn't lose her. They were all scared that if they didn't keep things normal, she'd break down and forget everything again.

It had been hardest for Renji. When she woke up and asked him who he was, all the memories they had as children growing up flooded through him, and as he tried to channel them into her, she just looked at him with this blank expression like he was a stranger. Both of them had lost their parents young, -and all of Rukia's friends and family chose not to tell Rukia how they died- so all Rukia had was Renji, and vice versa. Renji had memories of going to the lake at the edge of town, and just sitting dreaming of going to better places. He had memories of Rukia's 10th birthday, when he'd thrown her a surprise party at his uncles place. Of course, with her arrogant attitude, she simply didn't turn up, with the excuse of 'I don't need surprises.' Instead, when Renji had gone and found her, they went up the industrial estate on their bikes and rode around for hours. Rukia had told him it was the best birthday she'd ever had.

Of course, only Renji had these memories. He had to tell Rukia what happened and hope to god she'd believe him. When Rukia thought of all the pain Renji had to go through to attempt to help her piece together her past, all she wanted to do was cry. But she was a Kuchiki. They didn't cry.

Turning the corner past the languages department, she saw two figures approaching her. Both with black hair and tall muscular stances.

"Rukia-chan! There you are!" Kaien was running towards her, his black tailored jacket flapping behind him as his paced entered a jog. "Hitsugaya-sensei told us to come look for you."

Hisagi was shortly behind him, slapping Kaien around the head as he approached him. "No he didn't, jackass. I told you to come."

Rubbing the back of his head, he mumbled "Yeah, but Rukia-chan wouldn't like that.." This earned him another blow to the head.

"You okay? And Kuchiki, you comin' back to homeroom?"

Looking up at the two tall boys, she realised how much they both protected her. Like her loyal bodyguards. "Yeah, but I'm fine now. Don't worry, I'm coming back now."

"Good," Hisagi slipped behind her and put his arm round her shoulders in a friendly protective manner, "cause I know that kid fucked you off earlier, and I don't know why. I know you won't tell either of us, but don't worry. All that bright haired punk needs to do is put one foot outta line. I'm lookin for an excuse to punch his smug grin."

"I bet he could say the same about you," Rukia grabbed his arm and removed it from her shoulder. " Now, let's get to homeroom. I know Hitsugaya-sensei's probably adding more minutes onto our detentions for skipping."

"Hey Rukia-chan!" Kaien looked up to her, his aqua eyes beaming.

"Yeah?"

"Erm…" He stood before her, twiddling his thumbs. "I'm glad… you know, you're okay…"

"Thanks Kaien." She smiled up at him before walking past him with Hisagi. As Hisagi passed him, he punched him on the shoulder uttering 'smooooth' as he went past. Feeling himself blush, Kaien made a small job to catch them up.

"Hey! Wait!"

~oOoOoOo~

_Aaaaaaaand that's chaptar threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Finally right? I mean, I updated chapter 2 about 3 hours ago. Seriously time to update Y'know?_

_Anyhow, cheers for the support I've got on this story. I tried to make this chapter quite long compared to the rest ^^;_

_AND WOW! We finally learn what the fuck Ichi and Chad are doing in Karakura town! About time right? And oh yeah, more info on Soul Society in the next chapter~_

_AND I NEED A BETA JUST SAYIN._

_Anyway, review and subscribe :D_

_~Kazan_


End file.
